Masks
by only-us-only-this
Summary: Cat wants Jade, but does Jade want Cat? Actors can play whatever part they want, but will Jade see through Cat's mask?
1. A Little Acting Never Hurt

**Hey guys! So my other story, Love is in the Eye of the Beholder, got kind of boring and I don't think it was really going anywhere interesting, so I'm starting a new one. Gonna try and make it longish, as long as you guys are liking it. So enjoy, and please review :]**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine. If it was it'd be on TeenNick so I could make this stuff actually happen.**

Her. Jade. Who would have thought that Jade, of all people, would be so broken? That Jade would be so hurt? She comes off as so… so tough, so "I don't give a shit about what you think of me," but she's just… lost.

Maybe that's why I thought it'd be a good idea. Maybe that's why I thought she'd go for me. Because she had nobody else to go for. Nobody else that would want her. Beck was old news. Beck was a sympathy case. But she didn't go for me. Now I'm shut out. Not even in the friend zone. More of the gross-aunt-that-always-wants-to-kiss-your-cheek-with-her-red-lipstick zone. I tried. I put my heart on my sleeve and this is what happens.

People think of me as the ditz. The dumb girl. The floaty one. The chick who lives in her head and never has any idea of what's going on around her. But I'm not like that. I'm not that girl who they think I am. That's one reason why Jade and I are alike. We both can so easily fool people. We both can so easily put on masks. But I mean, we are actors, after all. Putting on shows to give people what they want is what we do best.

If somebody bothered to look hard enough, they would see how I'm more observant than most. How I can put on a mask so they think I'm clueless. It works this way. I can get what I want. Manipulate people with my fake vanity, my fake naivety. Usually. Jade knows me too well. She's knows how I work, and maybe that's why she's staying away from me. She knows the kind of plans I can come up with. She's known me too long to see me as anything more than a "friend."

But I'm not letting go this easily. I'm gonna fight for that sad, broken girl, who hides her true feelings with rude remarks and violent gestures. She had a bad childhood, but I don't think her teenage years are much better. Not right now, anyway.

"Hey, Jade." I walk up to her as she's putting her books into her locker.

"Hi," she says, barely looking at me.

"So how've you been since… you know…?"

"Since what? Since Beck and I broke up? Fine. I've been fine. You know what? I'm better without him. He was holding me back."

I cock my head to the side. "Holding you back from what?" You see, when I'm around Jade, I don't feel the need to act how I do around everyone else. She can see through my disguise, so why even try to hide? Why try to hide the fact that I notice every little detail and take everything I hear into account? But that's why she's tentative when she talks to me. She knows I'm going to analyze everything. Sometimes I wish she didn't know me so well...

She opens her mouth slightly to respond, but closes it again. "Look, I gotta get to class." And with that she turns away from me, walking briskly down the hallway and around the corner.

I sigh. Why? Ever since I initially asked her out a couple weeks ago, she's been acting so different around me. I mean, maybe she's not gay. Maybe she is. But either way, I need her, I want her, and I've known it for a long time. I just had to find a way to get her in a situation where she can't help but want me, too.

The bell rings, and I head towards my next class. Special effects. My favorite. Not. But the teacher never really does anything besides play with the switches and dials on the lights and fans, so it's a good time to think.

As I sit there, I can feel people looking at me, like they always do. Thinking I'm zoning out. Why can't they just carry on with their own business? Why do they have to pay so much attention to the "stupid girl?" They think I need special assistance or something? They think I need help finding a pencil?

Okay. Planning time. How can I get Jade into a position where she realizes she needs me? She doesn't know I know how broken she is. She doesn't know how easily I can see through her shell, just like how she can see through mine.

Maybe if I just get her alone… I don't want to force her to do anything. I want it to happen naturally. But a little acting never hurt anyone, did it? We do go to a performing arts school, after all.

When people are broken like Jade is, they'll accept anyone. Which is why I was surprised when she declined when I asked her out. I used to be sad, but then I realized it was getting me nowhere.

But you ask me, why Jade? Why her, of all the girls? And I answer that I honestly don't know. There's just something. I know everything there is to know about her, and... and she... she needs me, even if she doesn't realize it. And I need her. You ask me what I need her for. I tell you that I need her to feel whole. But you keep pounding me with questions. Doesn't that mean you just want her for sex? Yes and no. I want her for that reason, but I also want her to keep myself grounded. To know that there's someone I can go to in the worst of times.

Class ends but I stay in my seat for a minute. I pull my PearPhone out of my pocket and click "new message" and type "Jade" at the top. _Hey, meet me in the Black Box after school? I want to talk to you. _I send the message, put my phone back in my pocket, and leave the classroom.

I have study hall this period, but it's more like "do nothing hall." I take my usual spot, next to the window in the back corner of the room. The only class I have with Jade is Sikowitz's drama class, but that's only every other day.

I feel my phone buzz and pull it quickly out, fumbling to open the message. _Sure, I'll be there. _It wasn't much, but it was something. But now that I think about, I actually have no idea what I'm going to say to her when we talk.

The last few classes of the day drag on, and at last the final bell rings. I hurry to my locker an quickly put my things away, then go over to the Black Box.

There's something about this place that I just like. It feels almost… safe, protective. I honestly have no idea why. It's just been here for so long. So much has happened here. When you're in here, you can be whatever you want. Play whatever role you need to to get things done.

Less than a minute later Jade walks in. She has a small smile on her face, but I can tell it's fake. She wants to please me, at least a little bit. Make me feel like she's glad to be here.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Cat. So why'd you call me here?"

"I just wanted to say that…" I lick my lips. "Say that I'm sorry for what happened a few weeks ago…"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh. Well, yeah but… just sorry for putting you in an awkward position…"

She smiles a bit more. Now I'm not sure if it's real or not. "It's fine." She sees the skeptical look on my face. "Really, it's fine." She rests a hand on my shoulder and I feel a tingling sensations sweep through my body from the point of contact.

"Hey," she continues. "Let's hang out. As friends." Well she sure made that part clear…

"Yeah!" This could be good. "Today?"

"Why not? Maybe we could watch a movie or something."

"That sounds awesome. Thanks, Jade…"

"Thanks for what?"

"For understanding. Again I'm sorry, I just-"

"Stop saying that! Come on, friend, let's go over to my house and watch a movie."

Friend. Alright, I'll take it. It's better than gross aunt.


	2. Titanic Feelings

**Hi! Glad some of you are liking it :] Review please! It motivates me to get off my ass and do something for once. Like fly a kite, or go firefighting. You know, the usual. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THIS ISN'T MINE. EXCEPT THE WORDS. THEY ARE. JUST NOT THE PEOPLE AND STUFF LIKE THAT. IF THAT MAKES SENSE...**

Jade likes scissors, I like cupcakes. Jade likes black, I like pink. But that's only what we want people to think. If we told them otherwise, they'd think we were weird. Like we didn't even know we were. Please don't ask me why, because, even though we go to a school where creativity and individuality is embraced, people can't forget stereotypes. We've given ourselves these personas that we can't drop, no matter what. Sometimes, when you start acting, you can't stop. You can't ever stop, so it becomes who you are. You turn into the character you were initially just playing with, just trying out. That's why I'm stuck as an airhead. That's why Jade's stuck as the "bad girl." We couldn't change how we appear to most people even if we wanted to. Which, sometimes, I know we do.

How can I speak for Jade? you ask me. Well we used to be super, super close. Like we would hang out everyday after school and we would tell each other everything. That was before Jade put on _her _mask. We grew apart for a while, but now I think things are finally going to work out again. Well hopefully they are, anyway.

We changed our minds and decided that my house would be better to watch a movie, seeing as her parents came home early from their trip. She follows me into the entry and then up the stairs to my room. So many times we've been up here together…

"So what do you wanna watch?" she asks, setting her bag in the corner of the room.

"You can choose."

"Alright…" She goes over to the bin and looks through the DVDs. "How about Titanic?"

"Sounds good." I get up on the bed and settle myself down, leaning against the wall. Jade puts the movie in the DVD player and climbs up next to me. The movie starts, and we sit for a few minutes without talking.

I can't concentrate. My feelings are overpowering me. I can't take it anymore. I grab the remote from the bedside table and hit pause. "Jade, can I ask you something?"

She looks at me quizzically. "Okay…"

I lick my lips. "Why do you do this? Why do you pretend to be someone you're not?"

"What do you mean? I'm just Jade… just me."

"No you're not. I know how you used to be. You've changed. Why? You're always so sad now. You didn't used to be like this."

"You think I've changed, well what about you? Pretending to be stupid to get what you want? What's that about?"

"Jade, this isn't about me."

"Yes it is. You asked me a question that's really hypocritical."

"Look. I was just wondering. You don't have to get all pissy about it." I sit back against the wall and sigh.

"Oh, I'm the one getting pissy?"

"Can you _please _stop turning the conversation to me?"

"Okay, you wanna know why I'm like this?" She's practically yelling now. "It's because nobody likes me. I'm just a loner. I used to have friends, but they all ditched me. They left me in the dust, with nothing but my emotions. I have no reason to be happy. People only hurt."

I'm silent for a minute, taking in what she said. "Beck likes you. Beck loves you. And so do I."

"Beck? Oh, Beck. Don't even bring him up! He felt bad! That bitch Tori probably put him up to it and now they're probably off fucking in the backseat of his car."

Jade's never yelled like this in front of me. I don't really know what to say. She's never really been this honest, either.

"Look," I start. "I'm really sorry about Beck and everything, but people do like you. I like you. A lot. Why do you think I asked you out?"

"… For the same reason Beck did. You felt bad for me."

"Feel bad for you? Jade, I think you're amazing. I think your priorities are a little screwy, but I really, really like you."

"Look, Cat. I don't know what to think. I just… ever since… I don't know… just…" She trailed off. I could see a single tear drip down her cheek, leaving a shiny trail. She had burned herself out yelling.

"You don't have to hide from me. I'll always be here for you no matter what." I wipe the tear off her face with my thumb and put my finger on her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Always."

She puts her arms around me and I pull her in close. "I just… I'm not ready this soon… this soon after Beck… it's hard for me to trust people…"

"Okay. Just remember I'll always be here for you." I stroke her hair lightly.

"Thanks, Cat… but I think… I think I should go home."

I nod. "That's fine. But let's actually watch something next time. Not just get into a mini fight." I smile and Jade smiles back. She gets up off the bed, picks up her bag, and leaves the house.

I sigh again as I hear her car pull out of the driveway and go down the street. What is it about me that turns her off? Why can't she see how obvious I'm being? Maybe she'll come to her senses soon. I won't try to make her do anything. Well, not everything, anyway.


	3. Like, Like

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS, JUST LIKE A SOCIAL LIFE, IS NOT SOMETHING THAT I OWN**

If you were to look at Jade, you would never think she would be as torn apart as she is. When she cried at my house the other day, it… it changed something. It's like… I can't even describe it. Seeing someone who appears as tough as Jade crying like that… it's just… I don't even know… it makes me not know what to do… I feel so bad for her and I feel like she needs someone to love her and I could be that someone, but I don't want to manipulate her. I don't want to _make _her love me…

"Hey, Cat!"

"Hi, Tori. What's going on?" We were in school, a few days after Jade had come over to my house. I hadn't seen much of her in those few days, which made me sad.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch together."

"Yeah! I love lunch!" Weird. We always have lunch with Tori. Why did she feel like she needed to ask me?

She smiled. "Awesome, see you then."

"Kay kay!" Well that was weird.

Oh, and another thing. Tori doesn't know how I really am, like Jade does. She still sees me as a ditz. She's almost Mary Sue-like, you know what I mean? She sees things the way they "should be." The way they were "meant to be." But it's fine this way. Makes it easier for everybody.

I go over to the Wahoo Punch machine to get a drink when Jade comes up to me.

"Cat."

"Jade." I smile.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?" She grabs my wrist and pulls me into the janitor's closet, then shuts the door. "Why do we need to be in here?"

"Look," she says, ignoring my question. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

I raise an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

"For acting like a bitch at your house the other day."

"Jade, what are you talking about? You weren't acting like a bitch."

She looks like she's trying to find the right words to describe her feelings. "It's just… you put yourself out there and I turned you down. I didn't even give you a chance."

I can't suppress a chuckle. "Jade, it's fine. You don't have to like me like that."

"But the thing is… I was confused then. Hurt by Beck. I do like you. I like you like that."

My eyes widen for a second, but return to normal. I put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better. I'm not mad or anything. It's fine."

"No, Cat. It's not fine. I don't get it. You want me, and I decline, but now I'm offering myself to you but you decline? I don't understand…"

"Wait… are you saying you actually… _like, _like me?"

"… Sometimes I don't know what character you're playing, Cat…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiles at my catchphrase. "Cat, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

I grin. "Yeah I do." I throw my arms around her neck and hold her close. Finally. She likes me, and I didn't do anything.

I let go and she smiles back at me. It's the first real smile I've seen from her in a long time. Seeing her so happy, I just want to kiss her and never stop. But no. I want that to happen at the perfect time.

"Come on," she says. "Let's go get some lunch."

I can't even begin to describe how amazing it is having Jade as a girlfriend. If you look hard enough, you can see how sweet, caring, and amazing she is. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. We've been dating for a couple weeks now. All our friends know, and they're okay with it. Except Tori, who I think is still in love with Jade. Tori's a great friend but… sucks for her! My mom had a bit of trouble at first, but it's okay now. It was kinda funny, actually.

"Hey, Mom!" I had said as I came in the door from school. Jade and I had planned it out a bit before.

"Hi, sweetie. How was school?"

"Great! I actually have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well." I smile. "I'm in a relationship!"

"Aw, that's great, honey." She comes over and kisses my head. "Who is he?"

"Well…" Jade walks in, right on cue. She comes over and puts her arm around me. We both look at the look on my mom's face, smiling.

"Oh! Cat, I didn't know you were… I mean…"

"Didn't know what? That I'm gay?"

"Well, yes…"

"Now you do!" I smile and look at Jade.

"Whatever makes you happy, sweetie…" I could tell she wasn't so sure, though. But it was fine. She'd learn to deal. "But please, none of that rule breaking stuff."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"Just… be the good girl you always are. Please." I furrow my eyebrows but nod. She's acting weird. Maybe she thinks Jade's a bad influence on me or something.

"Hey, Cat." I was talking to Robbie after class when Jade came up.

"Hi, Jade!" I wrapped my arms around her neck. Robbie ran his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"So I was wondering," Jade said, leading me down the hall and smiling. I glanced back at Robbie and mouthed a goodbye. "If you wanted to go out for a smoothie or something."

"Like, now?"

"Yeah. Only if you want."

"But wouldn't that be ditching?"

Jade sighed. "Yep."

I could see how happy she was to get to hang out with someone. There was only one class left anyway, and what's the worst that could happen? "Sure!"

"Really?" She looked a bit surprised. Like she thought I would say no but asked anyway.

"Yeah! Let's go." I grab her hand and pull her around a corner. "We can go out through the back." We walk down a few hallways and turn a few corners until we get to the back door. I push it open and a breeze sweeps over us.

"Do you wanna walk or drive?" Jade asks.

I thought for a second. "Let's walk. We can go to the Freezy Queen that's just down the street."

"Sounds good." As we start down the street, I take her hand again and lace our fingers. Jade looks down at them and smiles. We approach the building and go inside. It's pretty empty, seeing as the majority of its customers are high schoolers and the majority of high schoolers are actually in class. I get a table while Jade orders for us. She comes back with a strawberry smoothie for me and banana for herself.

"Thanks, Jadey!" I take the smoothie and start sipping it through the straw.

"So Cat. What do you think of Sikowitz's latest act?" That was another thing most people didn't know about Jade. She really does care about others and she likes to hear opinions.

"You mean the chairs with broken legs? It wasn't very nice, but I still love him."

"Yeah. And remember that one time when…" I can hear Jade still talking in the back of my head, but I just totally lost focus. My eyes drifted down from hers to a spot about a foot lower…

"Cat. Cat!" I snap out of it. Jade puts a finger on my chin and tilts my head up. "My eyes are up here," she says smiling. I can't take this. I cup the side of her face with my hand and bring mine towards it. I can see her eyes flutter closed just as mine do. Our slightly parted lips meet softly. I can taste the strawberry and banana mixing together. We hold the kiss for a few moments, then I pull back, smiling. I watch her eyes as they opening slowly.

"Jade…" I breathe out.

"That was… nice," she said in response.

"Yeah, and- oh shit."

Jade looks concerned. "What?"

I nod my head to the door, where my mom just walked in.

**Oh look, this time I'm talking at the bottom of the story! Hope you liked it, and please review! Like it seriously makes me really happy to hear what you have to say. And I love to hear ideas! LATE.**


	4. Just a Walk in the Park

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS, LIKE A BUNNY, IS SOMETHING THAT I WISH WAS MINE BUT ISN'T**

"What do we do?" Jade whispers.

"She can't see us ditching. We have to get out. Um…" I see my mom walk over to the counter to order. "Come on. Maybe we can sneak out when she's ordering."

"Okay. Here." Jade puts out her hand and I take it. We bend down and head towards the door swiftly but quietly. When we get to the trashcans, which are about five freaking feet from the door, I hear a voice.

"Cat?"

"Damn… Hey, Mom."

She stomped over to Jade and me. "What do you think you're doing?"

I glanced sideways at Jade, who was standing uncomfortably a bit behind me. "Having smoothies."

"I don't want to hear any of your sass, young lady. You told me you wouldn't break any rules!" We were starting to attract a crowd. I licked my lips.

"Mom, you-"

"I blame you!" She points to Jade.

Now it's Jade's turn to look sideways at me. "Well, it was my idea to-"

"Stay in class, but I thought we should ditch," I finished for her. Jade raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well either way, you…" she jabbed a finger at me. "Are not allowed to see her…" she jabbed a finger at Jade. "Anymore."

"Mom that's not fair! We were just getting something to eat. School's over by now anyway."

"I don't care. Now get in the car, we're going home." I didn't move. "NOW."

As I pass by Jade walking to the door, I breathe "I'll call you" into her ear. I get in the passenger seat of the car and my mom pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"What's gotten into you lately?"

"Lately? This is the first thing I've done like this."

"You know what I mean… it's like ever since you started… dating Jade, you've been acting different."

"Yeah, I have been acting different. I've never been this happy before." I was starting to get mad.

"Well I'm glad she makes you happy but-"

"Then why can't I see her again?"

"It's just…"

"Do you not want me to be happy?"

"Look." Her knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel. "She's a bad influence. What if this is only the beginning?"

"What do you think's gonna happen? I'll start doing drugs and getting drunk? Is that what you think?"

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well I'm damn sick of it."

"Where's the Cat I know? The sweet, innocent, flighty girl that everybody loves?"

"Everybody loves… yeah, right. That girl is gone. That girl wasn't real."

"Wasn't real? What do you mean?"

We pull into our driveway. I get out of the car and go into the house and run up to my room, slamming the door behind me. God, what's gotten into _her_? All protective all of a sudden. I'm almost eighteen, not four. I don't her "protection" anymore.

I pull my PearPhone out of my pocket and dial Jade's number.

"Hey babe, didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon."

I have to talk in a quiet voice. "Yeah, well my mom still is refusing to let me see you, but screw her. Meet me at Nozu in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. We have some business to finish."

"Business?"

"My mom's coming up. Gotta go. See you in twenty!" And I hang up.

"Hi, Mom."

"Cat, what was that all about?"

"Look, I'm sorry. You're right. I won't see Jade again." Gotta trick her. I really am smarter than most people think.

"Alright. But no more going out tonight."

"But Mom," I whine. "Me and Tori have to finish our project."

"Have her come over here."

"I can't all the stuff's at her house."

She sighs. "Alright, but if I get wind that you did anything besides go to Tori's, I swear, Cat…"

"Okay, I'll be good, I promise. I gotta get ready. Bye." She goes out the door and closes it behind her. I change into a short pink shirt and tank top, touch up on my makeup and hair, then go downstairs and leave.

When I arrive at Nozu, I can see Jade's car already in the parking lot. I pull up next to it and lean out through the passenger window to tap on hers. She smiles at the sight of me and we both get out. I run over to her side and wrap my arms around her neck, as she pulls me close by my waist. I look at her for a second, then smile into a soft kiss.

"So how'd you get past your mom?" she asks after we break apart.

"Told her I was going to do homework at Tori's."

"Sushi is much more fun than work."

"Oh yeah." I looked around. "But I was thinking that maybe instead of eating, we could drive up to Griffith Park or somewhere. You know, go somewhere a bit more… private." I smile and raise my eyebrows suggestively.

"Sounds nice to me. Let's take my car." I go around and get in and we pull onto the road. As we're driving, I move my hand from where it was resting on my knee to Jade's jean-clad thigh. She glances down quickly and smiles. I begin to trace little circles with my nail, and I can tell she can feel it through the denim.

"Let's stop here," I say after a few minutes. We're in a secluded park off the side of the street. Jade pulls over into a parking spot and we get out. "Come on."

I take her hand and we start walking down the trail.

"If only your mom knew…"

"Knew what?"

"How sneaky you are."

I laugh. "There's a lot about me she doesn't know. You wanna sit down for a few minutes?" We had come up to a bench. Nobody else was around.

"Sure." We sit down.

"Oooh, can we play a game?" I ask, clapping at the thought. Sometimes your mask stays on, even when you don't want it.

Jade laughs. "Alright, what do you want to play?"

"Truth or dare!" I said it a bit too quickly. I wonder if she could tell I had planned this out…

"Okay. You go first. Truth or dare?"

I think for a second. "Truth."

"Have you ever... gone to second base?"

"Guy or girl?" I smile.

"Guy."

"Yes. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

Jade looks at me funny. "Dare."

A smile breaks out over my face. "I dare you to make love to me on this bench. Right here, right now."

**Hope you guys are liking it! As usual, please review! It really brightens my day to hear from you lovely people :] I would've gone on a bit but this chapter was getting long so yeah... Later haters!**

**p.s. I don't actually think you're haters but I love that new "Stuff Jade Hates" video. Have you seen it?**


	5. Someone Could See

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS AND THAT IS THAT.**

"Well alright." Jade smiles as she gently pushes me backwards onto the bench so she's on top. Tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear, she leans down and kisses me hard on the lips. I run my tongue over her bottom lip, then push it past and into her mouth, where it twirls around hers.

After a minute of deep kissing, Jade pulls back for a second to breathe. I smile up at her. She brings her lips down to my neck and sucks softly. I tilt my head back, closing my eyes, and a soft moan escapes my lips. She drags her lips down my neck and collarbone, reaching the neckline of my tank top. She bites it and pulls up, as if trying to take it off. Damn, that girl knows how to turn me on.

Sitting up and straddling my waist, Jade pulls my tank top over my head, revealing my lacy pink bra. She brings her lips down further yet, gently sucking on the thin material.

"Jade…" I breathe out through soft moans. "What if someone sees us?" She stops her sucking and looks up at me, a glint in her eye. "Then that'll make it even hotter." She wiggles a hand onto my back and pushes up, so that I raise myself from the bench. She unhooks my bra and pulls it off, throwing it with my top. Her lips find the hard nipple of my breast and suck hard. She bites softly, and a moan escapes my lips. "Does Kitty like that?"

"Yes, yes she does." I close my eyes in pleasure and pain. But mostly pleasure. Jade places a hand on my cheek and strokes it, while switching to my other nipple. After a few moments she runs her hand down my body, over my breasts and stomach, over my skirt, and rests on the inside of my thigh. Her finger starts tracing my leg, traveling dangerously close to my Mr. Sunshine panties. "Please…"

"Please what, Kitty?"

"Please…"

"Say it, Kitty," Jade purrs. "What do you want me to do?

"I want you to… fuck me." I whisper the last part.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Please fuck me, Jade!" I practically scream it.

"As you wish." She says with a smile. Her fingers tiptoe up my inner thigh until they reach my panties. They run themselves over me, brushing my hard clit. A shiver runs through my body, spreading like wildfire. "You're so wet." She brings her fingers up to the waistband of my underwear and pulls it down and off my legs, adding it to the pile of clothes on the ground.

Her fingers move back down to my clit. Her index pushes down hard on my button, making me arch my back and cry out in pleasure. She flicks it softly as her middle finger brushes by my entrance. She pushes into me. I can feel my walls closing in around her slender finger and it's all I can do to keep from screaming her name into the night.

Another finger is added, then another. Jade is thrusting in and out, increasing speed.

"Jade… I'm getting close…" I pant out.

She brings her lips to my ear, continuing to pump in and out. "Come for me, Kitty," she growls in her husky voice. That puts me over the edge. I writhe as waves of pleasure coarse through my body. Jade's fingers slow, letting me ride out my orgasm.

I lay back on the bench, breathing heavily. Jade removes her fingers from me, and slowly brings two to her mouth and sucks my taste off, before taking her index and smearing the juice over my own lips. I lick it off gratefully.

"Thank you, Jadey..."

"Anything for you, babe. But next time it's me." She leans down and kisses me softly. I put my hand on her neck and stroke her jaw gently with my thumb. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah, you're right. My mom's gonna wonder where I've been." I get off the bench and start walking down the path.

"Um, Cat. Aren't you forgetting something?" I look back to see Jade pointing at my pile of clothes and smiling.

"Oh my God." My face flushes red as I rush back and pull everything on quickly. We get into the car and go off towards my house.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before Jade says, "So was it good?"

I smile at her. She really does like people's opinions. "It was amazing. Better than anything I'd ever imagined."

When we're a block from my house I tell her to stop. "Better that she doesn't see your car, if she's still up."

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow, Cat." She leans over and kisses me goodbye, tongue and all. I start to get out of the car, but before I do I think of something.

"Here." I wiggle out of my panties and place them in Jade's hand. She looks down at them and smiles. "Goodnight, Jadey."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

I hurry down the street as Jade drives off. As I approach my driveway, I remember something. My car. Shit. Why didn't I think of that? Dammit. What am I gonna say to Mom? Well maybe she's already asleep and I can just go get it tomorrow morning. Yeah, that's what I'll do. It's almost one in the morning, after all.

I go through the door and shut it as quietly as I can. I tiptoe through the entry, and just as I'm approaching the stairs, I hear someone clearing their throat. I spin around to see my mom sitting in her armchair, hands folded in her lap, and a piercing look in her eyes.

**Thanks for the reviews! It really helps. And I'm always open to ideas :] Am I updating this too much? I hope it's not like an annoyingly large amount of... updates. That sentence ended more awkwardly than I intended. Anyway. Hope you're still liking it!**


	6. Jade's Backpack

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS ISN'T MINE BUT DAN SCHNEIDER IS. JUST KIDDING. THAT'D JUST BE WEIRD. WHY DO I ALWAYS DO THESE IN ALL CAPS? DOES IT MAKE YOU SHOUT IN YOUR HEAD?**

"Hey, Mom."

"Where were you?"

"I was finishing my project at Tori's house…. it took a little longer than we thought."

"No you weren't." Shit. The car. I decided I should play dumb, like I always do with her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I went over to her house and your car wasn't there, so I went inside and Tori said she hadn't seen you since school. Where did you go?"

"Well, I was just hanging out with some friends…"

"Caterina Hannah Valentine! Don't you dare lie to me! Where were you?" I hadn't heard her this mad in a while. Don't even know why she was freaking so much...

"Okay, I was with Jade. But we were just walking in the park that's all."

She eyed me suspiciously, like she could see I wasn't telling the whole truth. "You deliberately disobeyed me. I told you you couldn't see her anymore, and what did you do?"

"Mom, I'm almost eighteen…"

"And I am your mother and you will do what I say. You're not to see that awful girl again!"

"Please… she's not awful..." I was pleading now. She could't just do that. It's not fair.

"Cat…"

"Mom I love her. You can't stop me from seeing her."

"You're seventeen. The only thing you should love is your pillow."

My pillow? What the hell does that even mean? "Mom. Listen to me. She means more than you think. I don't know where you've been, but things have changed. I don't care what you do. You can't stop me." And with that I stormed up to my room and slammed the door.

I thought about texting Jade and telling her what happened, but decided it would be better in person. There's no way my mom could stop me from seeing her. I changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed. I drifted off to sleep, with the images of what had taken place on that bench in my mind.

At school the next day, I confronted Jade in the hall.

"Hey babe," she said as I came up to her. I placed my hands around her neck as hers went to my waist and kissed her deeply.

"So Jade, my mom saw me coming home last night."

"Shit, what'd she say?"

"Well, she was super pissed and she said again that I couldn't see you. But like, we go to school together. What does she expect?"

Jade laughs. "I know right."

"Wait… do your parents even know about us?" The focus had always been on my half of the relationship, when it came to this type of thing.

"Well I haven't seen my mom in a while and I've definitely told my dad once or twice but he's always too drunk or high to know what I'm saying so…"

I smile, not really knowing what to say. "Hey, we got ten minutes till first period so I was thinking…"

"That we should go in the janitor's closet and make out?"

"Yep."

She grabs my hand and pulls me into the closet. I shut the door and push her up against the wall, kissing hard. My hands run through her hair as she forces her tongue into my mouth, playing with mine. I bring my lips down her jaw and suck gently. I can hear a soft groan escape Jade's lips and I smile, bringing the kisses back to her lips.

"That was… the bell…." Jade pants.

"Yeah," I whisper against her lips, biting the bottom one softly. We break apart. I hold the door open for Jade and slap her ass on the way out.

"Cat?"

"What's up, Mom?" School was over and my mom decided to surprise me in the parking lot. I had been holding Jade's hand and walking to her car. We were going to Nozu to actually get sushi. "Why you here?"

"You." She points to Jade. "Leave. Now. I need to talk to my daughter alone."

"Sure…" Jade starts leaves but I catch her hand and pull her into a quick kiss.

"Stay in your car," I hiss in her ear. I turn back to my mom. "So why are you here?"

"What's this?" She holds up my Mr. Sunshine panties that I had given to Jade the other day. My eyes widen.

"That's… that's my underwear…"

"Why was it in Jade's backpack?"

"What? Why do you think it was in Jade's backpack?" And then I see Tori come out from behind the car. My mom nods to her. "Tori? What the fuck?"

"_Cat!" _My mom is okay with some language but not everything.

"Your mom asked me to see if you really were with Jade and I found those in her backpack. Knew they couldn't be hers."

"Are you kidding me, Tori? I thought we were friends! How could you do this? And going through Jade's stuff? Does she know you did that?"

"Cat, why did Jade have these?" my mom asked sternly before Tori could answer any of my questions.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"Oh, I think you do know."

"Fine! I gave them to her the other night. Happy?"

"Why did you give them to her? Cat… have you been sleeping together?"

"I wouldn't really call it sleeping…" I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Yes. Yeah, we have. You happy? Is that what you want? You hire Tori as your little helper so you can prove that Jade and I have had sex? Well congrats, you did."

"Cat, you don't talk to your mother that way!"

Tori interrupts, as she always does. "Cat, I think-"

"Shut up! You betrayed me. I thought we were friends. Get your nosy ass out of my face."

They were shocked at how fierce I could get.

"Mom, I don't care what you think, I-"

"Cat, you will never see that girl again!"

"That's so stupid. I go to school with her for Christ's sake! What do you want me to do?"

"You're transferring schools."

"Are you shitting me, Mom? Don't you think you're overreacting? I'm almost an adult, my love life is not your problem and I don't need you butting in."

"It is my problem. You're my daughter and you'll do as I say."

"You know what? I'm out." I stomp off, pushing Tori out of the way and flashing my middle finger to my mom as she calls back to me. People really would be surprised to learn how easily I can fool people into thinking I'm a sweet little angel.

I start running over to Jade's car and climb in the passenger seat.

"What did your mom-"

"Just drive. Now."

**Hope you guys liked it, and, as always, please review! Put some spice in my life! I won't be able to update again until Saturday because I'm going to Gettysburg with my class and won't have a computer, so sorry about that. I'll keep the story going for as long as makes sense and as long as you guys stay interested, though. BA!**


	7. Dinner for Four

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS IS NOT MINE AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL BE**

"Cat, what was that about?" I hadn't said anything until Jade had driven for at least five miles. It doesn't matter where she's going. I have no idea, to be honest. As long as it's somewhere far away from my mother.

"My mom's just being a bitch, like she usually is."

"No, it's more. What'd she say, babe?" Jade rests her hand on my thigh and rubs lightly. She can always see my true feelings.

"She found my panties that I gave you and she doesn't want me to see you anymore and she wants me to transfer schools. Does she seriously think that's gonna happen?"

"Shit, she saw the panties? I'm sorry, Cat…"

I smile. "It's fine. Kinda cute. But yeah…"

"You're not actually transferring, right?"

"Hell no. But I don't know what I'm going to do about her. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Just somewhere I go sometimes. And about the school situation… I mean, we're not gonna even be in high school much longer…"

"Yeah but she doesn't care. She thinks you're a bad influence on me or something."

Jade laughs. "A bad influence? Maybe she's smarter than we give her credit for." I laugh too and put my hand on top of hers, where it still rests on my thigh. "Maybe… maybe I could talk to her. Show her I'm not all that bad. Or just show her how I can pretend to be not so bad, anyway."

"Yeah, maybe that'd work. But later. Will you _please _tell me where we're going?"

"I don't have to; we're here." I look out the window and see we're at Griffith Park Observatory. A smile breaks out over my face.

"We didn't make it this far last time," I laugh, thinking about that time on the bench.

Jade laughs too. "No we didn't." We get out of the car and go over to the fence, where you have a slightly obscured view of the Hollywood sign. I lean over the fence, trying to get a good look. I feel Jade come up behind and press herself against me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.

"It's so pretty up here." My voice is quiet.

"Yeah…"

"Almost as pretty as you."

Jade smiles and turns her head to me. I bring my lips to hers softly. This would make a nice picture, with the sun setting and everything. Romantic.

She breaks the kiss after a moment. "So what're you gonna do about your mom?"

"Maybe you could talk to her, like you said earlier. Maybe if we like had dinner together, with my dad, too, she'd see how amazing you really are."

"Yeah, that could work." I could tell Jade wasn't so sure, but I knew she'd do anything to please me.

We didn't say anything for a while. Just sat there and looked over the city. When I started this relationship, I was doing it because I knew I could manipulate Jade. I saw how broken she was, and how I could use that to my advantage. What people see when they look at her is a tough, rude girl who's been through a lot. Only the last part is actually true. If she acted like I knew she felt, people would make fun of her. Everybody protects themselves. It's instinct. I have to put on a mask sometimes, too.

But now I could see that she's more than that. So, so much more. She's an amazing, caring, beautiful girl who I truly love, no matter what other people may think. No matter what I would've thought, if I had been looking at myself now like a week ago.

"Is tonight okay?" I asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Do you want to have dinner with my parents tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Awesome, I'll call my mom."

"Cat, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive, Jadey. Once my parents see how wonderful you are and how happy we are together, they can't make me do anything. They can't deny their only daughter happiness."

Jade licks her lips. "Alright, Kitty." We pull into the driveway and Jade begins to get out of the car.

"Wait." I pull her arm back as she's getting out. She looks at me and I lean forward and latch my teeth onto her bottom lip, forcing her mouth against mine. My tongue pushes through our lips, battling with hers.

"Cat, don't you think…." I stifle her words with another hard kiss. My hands move up her sides, under her shirt. I find her breasts and daftly run my thumb over her nipples through the lacy material.

The porch light goes on.

"Shit." I pull back from the make out session. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." I pull down the little mirror, fixing my hair quickly.

"No problem. Anytime. Seriously." I smile at her.

"Come on." We get out and go up to the door. I go inside, where I meet my mom in the entry.

"Cat," she says stiffly. "Why's she here?"

"Didn't Dad tell you she was coming?"

Jade taps my shoulder. "I thought you called her?"

"I did but my dad picked up but I thought he would've told her. I mean, I guess he didn't know she doesn't want us together and thought it would be alright."

My mom interrupted our conversation. "Cat, I told you that you weren't allowed to see her again."

"Mom, Dad said she could come over for dinner tonight. Please." I go over to her and lower my voice. "If you just saw how amazing she is maybe you'd rethink. She makes me happy. I need her."

"It's just… I don't think you know what you're doing. She's dangerous. And I don't even know if you're actually a... lesbian."

Jade cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Mom. I _know _I'm gay. I told you. Nothing you can say will make me think or behave otherwise. And she's not dangerous. She's really caring. She's just hurt. So please. Just this once. If you don't approve I won't see her anymore." Well that last part was a total lie and I could tell Jade knew it.

"Okay, Cat. But if anything happens she's out of here."

Maybe a normal girl would've shrieked and hugged and thanked her mom for doing something oh so kind, but I didn't. The Cat that others saw might've, but the real Cat didn't. "Is dinner ready?"

"Almost. Will you set the table?"

I sigh. "Fine. Jade you can go watch TV for a few minutes or whatever."

"Nah, I can help you." We get the silverware and napkins from the kitchen and go into the dining room. I fold the napkins neatly and place them on the sides of the plates. Jade comes up behind me and smushes herself against me as she sets the fork and knife down. Her hips are pressed against my ass and her lips brush my ear gently. I feel a shiver run down my spine.

I giggle. "Jadey, I'd love to, but not right now. My parents are just in there. After. I promise."

She growls gently and whispers, "I'm not the one who just started a make out sesh in the driveway of her parents' house." I smile and hit her arm playfully.

My parents come in and take their seats. Jade and I sit next to each other. It was kind of funny that my mom hadn't told my dad about Jade. He's clearly so clueless. I wonder if he even knows we're together, and not just friends.

"So Jade," he says, cutting into his chicken. "I haven't seen you in a while. You and Cat are hanging out more together?" Jade and I exchange glances.

"Well actually, we're together," she tells him.

He almost chokes on his food and a laugh escapes my lips. "Like, together, together. Like, dating, together?"

"Yep, we're going out." I turn to my mom. "I don't get why you didn't tell him."

She looks uncomfortable. "Well, it's just that… I didn't know if he'd approve and…"

"Wait…" My dad looks back and forth between me and Jade. His eyes stop on me. "So you're… gay, Cat?"

I nod enthusiastically. "Yeah! Isn't it great? Jade is so sweet!" I can see her grimace in the corner of my eye at the word. I smile. "But Mom doesn't think we should be together. She said I could never see her again, actually. But I did."

"Why'd you say that, honey?" my dad asked her.

My mom licked her lips uncomfortably. "Never mind that. Let's eat." She starts sawing viscously into her meat.

"No, Mom. Tell us. I'm sure Jade can take it."

"Now isn't the time, dear."

"Why not? I brought her here to talk to you." I set my fork down and stare my mother straight in the eyes. "Why don't you think we should be together?"

"It's just… I think… I mean… she's a girl."

"Wow, great observation, Mom. You should be a detective. I'm glad you can tell one sex from the other. Yes she is a girl. So what? You think I should only love boys? Is that it? You can't accept the fact that your daughter might not be exactly as you want her to be?"

My dad tried to cut in. "Cat, maybe you should-" I held up my hand to quiet him.

"Look. I thought we could have a nice dinner. Maybe you and Jade could get to know each other better. But it's always what you want. This is my life, Mom. I'll do whatever the hell I want with it, and nothing you say can change my mind." I smile at her expression. "Oh, and one more thing." I grab Jade's chin roughly, making her face me, and crash my lips onto hers. I make sure my mom can see my tongue entering her mouth and twirling around. After a minute of intense kissing I pull away. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm gay," I say with a smile.

**Hi guys! Sooo sorry it's been forever! Hope you liked it and please review! I get this tingly feeling when I see I have an email from fanfiction... 3 Not sure how much longer I'm gonna keep this going... tell me if you're still interested! Thanks :]**


End file.
